Level Editor
The level editor 'is the "workshop" used to create levels. It includes a variety of features, like placing fixed blocks, circles, harpoons, wrecking balls and other objects into your level. Currently, every Happy Wheels level is made in the level editor, with the only exception being Jim's Flash created level: "Happy Green Hills". Editor Menu The level editor dropdown menu appears in the top-left corner of the level editor. It includes these seven options: *Your dick slides into the ass which allows one to play their level in its current state as if it were a finalized user level, allowing them to check for bugs make sure the level works as it is supposed to. *'Level Options includes only one option: the level backdrop. The available backdrops are blank, green hills, and city. Green hills features a background similar to that in Happy Green Hills, and City features a background full of buildings similar to the buildings available as special items. Jim has said that he will include more options in this menu, possibly being music or level dimensions. *'Save Level '''allows users to upload their levels to Total Jerkface servers. One may choose their level's name and add comments to it in the save menu. Levels can be made public, allowing it to be played via the "browse user levels" menu, and can be made importable to others. Once a level has been made public, it can no longer be edited. Only the level name and comments may be altered. Alternatively, levels can be saved in text form as XML data. Only registered users may save their level. *'Load Level''' brings up a user's list of saved levels, along with a text box for importing XML data for levels. Like saving levels, only registered users may load levels. *'New Level '''erases the current level completely. The user is warned that this option cannot be undone. *'Show help toggles help boxes which appear by default. Help boxes may also be removed without the show help toggle. *'Main Menu '''brings the user back to the Happy Wheels main screen, erasing any unsaved levels in the editor. Shapes Shapes are the base object for Happy Wheels. They are used to make art, ground and basically are 90% of the level most of the time. Shapes are 3 objects: rectangles, circles and triangles. Shapes can be "fixed" so they never move or budge, "unfixed", which makes them act as a natural object that falls, or "sleeping", who makes them frozen until they are touched. The interactive toggle determines whether shapes are physically "there", or simply background objects. Non-interactive shapes cannot be sleeping, and lower the art count rather than the shape count. Non-interactive objects and non-fixed objects can be grouped. As of version 1.41, individual shapes can be given collision settings, which determine what type of object can hit each shape. 1.Collides with everything 2. Collides with objects, but not characters 3.Collides with nothing, usually for joints and background physics Joints Joints are used to attach one object to another and to add motors to objects. Motors are most commonly used to create wheels (attaching a circle shape to a base using a motored joint), but many levels have alternate uses for motors, such as doors, swings, and spinning obstacles. To make a simple spinning object, place an unfixed shape, add a joint to it, set "enable motor", and use the Motor Torque and Motor Speed settings to determine how strong or fast you want your object to spin. Motors spin objects counter-clockwise by default, but placing a "-" in front of the Motor Speed value causes the motor to spin the object clockwise. If a joint is placed onto an object with no other shape behind it, the object will be jointed to the background. Selecting "limit rotation" allows you to determine stopping points for your motor. When the motor reaches either of the values in the "Upper angle" and "Lower angle" areas, it will cease to spin. A stopped motor will act as a fixed object unless an object of greater force than the current Motor Torque hits it. *'Motor Torque is the force used to rotate a joint. An object of high density cannot be rotated when a motor has a low torque. The maximum Motor Torque value is 99999. *'Motor Speed' determines how fast a motor spins. It does not independently determine the force of a motor, however, so an a motor of very high speed can still be easily stopped by an low-density object if the motor has a low Motor Torque. The maximum Motor Speed is 20. In the level editor, it also says that there are going to be more kind of joints. After v1.45, the pin joints were redesigned to have pointing arrows, rather than just a circle. The reason for this is currently unknown. Special Items Main article: Special Items Special Items are objects that are available in the level editor which differ from regular shapes. They are all hand-drawn to resemble actual things, unlike the shapes. They also have a special characteristic/purpose that sets them apart from regular objects. Text Non-interactive text is available in the level editor by clicking the "abc" tab, or through the hotkey "5". Text is available in five different fonts, ninety different sizes, and three different alignments. Text can be any of the default shape colors, also allowing for hexadecimal code to be used to determine color. Text can be grouped with interactive shapes, allowing for it to be movable, in some way. When text was first added into the level editor, a popular type of level was the "quiz level", where the player is asked a question and various answers lead them down different paths, with the wrong answer leading to a trap. This type of level has faded in popularity as text has become more common. Glitches The level editor has many glitches and exploits that can create unintentionally strange effects in playable levels, these include: *'Black Hole Glitch'. This glitch will teleport the player and everything un-fixed to the top left of the screen, it happens when the player hits a shape with incorrect values. To make a Black Hole, place any shape and uncheck 'Fixed' then in 'Density' type: "." . and press enter, it will change the value to say NaN. Place the shape on the map, and when you come in contact with it, you will be teleported to the top-left of the screen (you will not be able to do anything, so restarting is necessary). This glitch can also work for some special objects, such as: Spikes, Boosts, Fans, etc. On the 'Rotation' of the object, type: - and press enter so that it turns into NaN. The shape will not be able to rotate any longer and will always remain in the default rotation. When doing this the shape will become 'Un-interactive' so it can be seen in-game but you will go right through it, and it will have no effect on you. *'Melt Glitch': This glitch will have the player and un-fixed objects 'melt', they will get pulled downwards until they fall through the bottom of the map. To perform this glitch, place a Spring Platform onto the map, then place a Black Hole (explained above) above the Spring Platform, so that, when hit, it will hit the Black Hole. This will cause the top Spring Platform piece to disappear (and go to the top left of the screen) and everything else will slowly "melt" downwards. *'Ultimate Spin': To perform this glitch, place a Pin Joint with a motor torque of 99999 onto any non-fixed object (it can be a shape or a special item), then set the motor speed to "NaN", which is done by typing "-" into the Motor Speed value and pressing enter. Once this has been done the object will spin at a ridiculously fast speed and can easily destroy very strong objects. Even 5x5 shapes can be deadly with this glitch applied. *'Art limit glitch': This glitch occurs when in the level editor, if the shape or art limit is reached and you don't delete any shapes, quit out of the level editor and don't save, the red text: 'You've reached the art limit. Delete some art objects' will remain still on the screen even when you're not in the level editor. Differences In The Level Once The Level is Saved *In the level editor, you cannot pause a level. *You have to access the pause menu once the level is saved to end a level, you have to press "T" to stop. *You can't view a replay. Category:General Category:Happy Wheels Category:Level Editor Category:Special Items Category:Jim Bonacci Category:Jason Schymick Category:Total Jerkface Category:Total Jerkface Staff Category:Levels Category:Glitches Category:Special Items Category:Game Development Category:Featured Levels